


Love is meant to be shared

by Darkangel3198



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Female Character, Cunnilingus, Don't Like Don't Read, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jon Snow is Not a Targaryen, Lawyers, R Plus L Does Not Equal J, Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 04:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21220340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkangel3198/pseuds/Darkangel3198
Summary: Daenerys and Jon were a committed couple. Anyone with eyes could tell how much they loved each other. Missandei thought that there was no room for her. How wrong she was?





	Love is meant to be shared

Missandei lay sprawled on her sofa with a drink in her hand. A screwdriver made with orange juice from the fridge and vodka from her freezer. Still dressed in her borrowed slutwear, she squirmed in humiliation thinking of the disastrous night. The thirty dollars she’d been stuck for didn’t matter. The asshole with whom she went out earlier in the night certainly didn’t matter. But it stung like hell to be dumped by some loser she didn’t even care about on a date she never wanted in the first place.

Why had she gone through with it? Because of Dany and Jon, of course. They’d encouraged her. Hell, they were more excited by the whole thing than she was.

You see Missandei and Danerys are best friends since their college days. Both of them finished their bachelor's degree together, finished their law school and passed the bar exam together. They were fortunate to be recruited by the Baratheon and Stark, one of the biggest law firms in Westeros. It's where they had met Jon, another associate. Sparks flew between Jon and Dany instantly and within a month, both of them started dating.

Daenerys and Jon were a committed couple. Anyone with eyes could tell how much they loved each other. They weren’t the type to screw around on each other. Missandei wouldn’t feel the same about them if they were. That was her conundrum.

The very thing that made her so crazy for them was what made it impossible for her to have a relationship with them. There was no room for her. She tried a relationship with Grey, a colleague of hers but it didn't work out. They’d been together almost a year before Grey left her stating her absence from his day-to-day life. Missandei can't blame him. She had spent more time with Dany and Jon, in their apartment than she had spent with Grey.

Since then Jon and Dany were hellbent on finding a nice guy for her, and Missandei went along with it. They had even insisted on helping to write her profile. The truth was she’d had far more fun composing the online profile and planning the date with her friends than imagining the date itself. Because she’d been with Daenerys and Jon. Hanging with them, talking with them, getting to know them better…

Falling in love with them? Yes, she loves them. There is no denying it. Not after all this time.

Well, what’s the plan, Missandei? Sit here getting drunk and feeling sorry for yourself?

Sure. Why not?

She swallowed the last of the drink and set the glass on the coffee table. She’d get up and put it in the sink later when the room stopped twirling. Whoa. Maybe she shouldn’t have had three of those.

Missandei’s head sank back against the cushions as she closed her eyes. A bit later, maybe a few minutes or maybe longer—she wasn’t sure if she’d dozed—her cell phone rang.

She flopped her arm over the edge of the sofa and fumbled blindly for her purse. It was on the floor somewhere. At last, she found it and stirred around in the contents until she grabbed the phone.

Missandei peeled open bleary eyes to check the Post-it-sized screen. Was it really eleven-thirty? How long had she been sitting here drowning her sorrows? She fell asleep on the couch after having too much drink

Missandei was nearly sober and bitterly ashamed by the time she heard the bang on her apartment door. She looked at the clock and the time shows 7:43.

"Ahh!" she grunted and went over to open the door. She opened the door and found Jon and Dany standing outside. They both looked concerned about it. Daenerys simply gaped at her, while Jon shouldered past her, taking his gun out and quickly scanning the room, an in-charge man ready to protect the women he cared about from any danger present. Missandei was used to the easygoing, laid-back Jon. Seeing this side of him amazed her. Lust shot straight through her.

"What happened?" Dany questioned which made her look away from Jon.

"Nothing," she answered puzzled by her friends' behavior. "Wait! Why you guys are here? And What's with the gun?"

"Clear!" Jon shouted from her bedroom.

"Can someone tell me what the heck is going on here?" Missandei asked looking between the couple.

"You are safe, aren't you?" Dany questioned once again.

"Of course, I'm safe."

"We imagined worse when we received the text," Dany said settling herself on the sofa. She looked relieved.

"What text?" Missandei questioned depositing herself beside Dany.

"This text," Dany replied and flashed her phone in front of Missandei's face. It was from Missandei's phone, sent exactly at 4.37 a.m. It read: _fofmy eptl piy/pg g3 brff mpe/yyu f3nppttpe/_

"We just saw it now and rushed here thinking that you were in some kind of danger. Like Roofied or something."

"I don't even remember sending that text," Missandei replied rubbing her temples.

"That's how roofies work," Jon said coming to stand before them.

Missandei rolled her eyes but a small smile crept upon her face. It's nice to know that they are people who actually care about her. "I appreciate the concern guys but I'm not drugged. I had a few drinks and dozed off to sleep. I must have sent that text when I woke up at 4.30 to drink some water." She then walked over to her work desk and took out her laptop. "Here let me prove it."

She opened her laptop and accessed the CCTV feed of her apartment complex. Dany and Jon watched as Missandei entering her apartment exactly at 9.34 P.M and since then there was no suspicious moment outside her door. She bit her lip and took a step back, unable to look Daenerys in the face. “I’m sorry. I’m such an ass. I didn’t mean to scare you. I just had too much to drink and—”

Daenerys’s eyebrows winged up. “You didn’t drive?”

“No, no. I made the drinks here. I was just feeling sorry for myself…” What the hell? She’d already made a complete fool of herself. Might as well spill the whole story. “The whole date was a disaster. He dumped me for the barmaid and stuck me with paying for the drinks.”

“That miserable shit.”

“I knew he was a bastard.” Both of Missandei’s friends spoke at the same time. Daenerys’s face was soft with sympathy while Jon looked like he wanted to punch a hole in the wall.

“I feel awful. You came all the way here for nothing. I was just being a drama queen.”

“Hey.” Daenerys moved close to Missandei, cupped the back of her head. “I’m so sorry Harry turned out to be an asshole, but don’t you dare apologize. We want to be here for you, Missandei.”

The softness of Dany’s voice and the tenderness in her expression made Missandei’s throat ache. As she gazed into Daenerys’s beautiful face, Missandei’s nipples prickled and bunched into hard knots. She was so close now. If only she dared to follow her heart.

Without stopping to think, she lifted both hands to Daenerys’s face and placed her lips softly on that lovely full mouth. Dany’s lips were just as soft and delicious as she imagined. When she pulled back, Daenerys gave her a baffled smile, her expression asking 'What just happened?'

Then she touched her tongue to her lips, as though tasting a new flavor of ice cream and trying to decide if she liked it.

Jon stared at them. Missandei heard Jon's breathing and gulped. All three of them were frozen.

Daenerys looked at Jon who gave a small nod. She closed the gap between them and hungrily returned the kiss. It was soft, sensuous but insistent. Like Daenerys. She used her tongue to tickle Missandei’s lips, urging them to open. Missandei flung her arms around Daenerys, crushing her close, pressing their fronts together. This is how she kisses Jon. The mere thought made her pussy flooded.

Their tongues played, sometimes sliding together sinuously, sometimes dueling teasingly. Missandei could have gone on forever, but Daenerys broke off the kiss, just as she’d initiated it. She pushed her hair back, licked her lips, and looked at Jon. “You good?”

He was as motionless as the Tin Man when Dorothy found him. “Wow,” was all he could say.

“You okay with this, babe?” Daenerys focused on her man. She wouldn’t go on without his consent. A barb of jealousy pricked Missandei. No, it wasn’t jealousy. It was loneliness, knowing they came first with each other and she was only the add-on.

They waited, the room so quiet that Missandei heard him swallow. “Yeah.” Jon’s voice was something between a purr and a growl. “Hell, yeah. You girls knock yourselves out.”

That was all Daenerys needed to hear. She turned back to Missandei, her mouth as greedy as a child who’d been denied dessert for a week.

Missandei thought that she’d be the one in the lead, but Daenerys took charge. Pressing against Missandei, Dany backed her up to an armchair. Missandei fell into it, her body boneless, her head spinning. Daenerys tore off the lacy blouse, and it fluttered to the floor. Just as Dany was about to rip off her own top, Missandei found her bearings. She lifted her hands and brushed Daenerys’s arms aside. “Let me.”

Daenerys wore a cotton button-down shirt that looked like one of Jon’s. She must have grabbed the first thing she could in her rush to get over here. Missandei was touched. As she slowly unbuttoned Daenerys’s shirt, she let her fingers brush Daenerys’s warm skin and teased her.

She sighed as she pushed the shirt off Daenerys’s shoulders. Dany wore no bra, and her breasts sported pointy pink nipples. When Missandei whisked her fingers against them, Daenerys and Jon both gasped. She glanced at him, seated on the sofa. Though his posture was relaxed, his gaze was focused and intense, hot with lust. Missandei wished he were closer, so she could reach out and stroke the hard bulge distending the front of his jeans. She’d kiss Daenerys’s breasts at the same time, showing them both how much she cared.

Maybe another time. Right now, Daenerys needed attention. Missandei spread her legs and urged Dany between them. Leaning forward, she grasped her friend’s beautiful breasts and lifted them, taking one nipple into her mouth and flicking the other with her thumb.

Daenerys’s head fell back. She moved her hands to cradle Missandei’s head as Missandei sucked one nipple, then the other. Missandei kissed between her breasts, then down to her belly button, then to the waistband of her jeans.

She tugged the jeans a bit and looked up at Daenerys. “Take these off?”

Daenerys smiled down, fire in her blue eyes. Her gaze then bounced to Jon, who now stroked the bulging placket of his jeans. “We still good?” she asked.

His face was flushed, his eyelids heavy. He nodded his okay.

Dany’s lips curled mischievously. She unzipped her low-riders, wiggled her hips, and shimmied. The jeans slid down her thighs and puddled around her calves. Missandei held back a snort of laughter even while a bolt of heat zinged through her, aiming straight for her pussy. Daenerys wore no panties.

“Commando, Dany? Really?”

“Hey, we were in a hurry. If I’d known this was going to happen, I wouldn’t have bothered dressing at all.”

They’d rushed here because of her. Missandei’s gratitude was mingled with sorrow that she’d frightened them. “Thank you.” She caressed Daenerys’s generous hips, her creamy thighs. Pressed a kiss to the crease where her thigh met the light triangle of crinkly curls. She breathed deeply of Dany’s musky scent.

Jon’s voice, deep and thick, penetrated her heavy fog of desire. “I’m not wearing underwear either. Can I get a kiss like that too?”

Missandei almost came at the thought. She wanted to kiss them both, pleasure them. Making love to Daenerys as Jon watched was not just a “show” meant to get him hot and horny. It was a way to include him, so no one felt left out.

“You just wait your turn, babe,” Daenerys told him. “You’ll get yours. Don’t worry. But first”—she turned to Missandei— "you’re gonna get yours.”

Dany kicked off her jeans and went down on her knees between Missandei’s spread thighs. She tugged at the ass-grabbing skirt that her friend still had on. “You take this off.”

Missandei lifted her butt, trying to reach the zipper. “Ow. I can’t. It’s stuck or something.”

Daenerys was not about to let that keep her from her purpose. “Never mind.” Instead of pulling the skirt off, she pushed it up, with Missandei’s help, until the little black thong was revealed.

“Cute,” Daenerys said. “Where’d you get it?”

Missandei couldn’t answer. All she could do was bite her lip and squeak as Daenerys whisked her finger over the tiny cloth panel.

“I should get one too. Then we’d be twins.” She grinned at Jon. “Remember what you said, babe? About the two of us in some little-bitty panties?”

Jon had said that? He groaned and Missandei came as Daenerys flicked her fingers once more over her hard cloth-covered clit. Her pussy spasmed, and she clenched her teeth as the room reeled.

Daenerys watched Missandei climax. “Wow,” she marveled moments later. “So quick. Oh, honey, that one snuck up on you. You hardly had time to enjoy it.” She rubbed Missandei’s thigh soothingly.

“S’okay.” Missandei lay limply in the chair.

“No. Let’s see if you can go again. All right?” Daenerys didn’t wait for a response. She hooked her fingers in a scrap of black satin and worked it down. “There you go.” She tossed the thong to Jon, who caught it and lifted it to his nose, inhaling deeply. Missandei moaned as she watched him, her head lolling back on the chair.

Dany brushed Missandei’s slit, dipped into the slippery wetness of her pussy. Her fingers were slick now as she circled her friend’s clit. “How does that feel, Missandei?” Daenerys’s voice was almost drowned out by the drumming of Missandei’s heart. “Is that good?”

“Ahh…yess…” She gripped the armchair’s worn upholstery. Daenerys stroked and played with her clit. When she gave it a gentle tug, Missandei’s orgasm exploded.

Missandei felt as though she’d turned to jelly and melted into the chair. She couldn’t move. Her eyelids flickered as footsteps sounded, and she looked up to see Jon standing above her. He stared down at her, his features tight, then turned to Daenerys. He lifted her hand, still wet with Missandei’s honey, and brought it to his mouth. He sucked the juices off her fingers, then bent and kissed his lover possessively, openmouthed.

Missandei watched them, barely breathing, envious of their closeness. Her chest burned, but the burning subsided when Jon turned and kissed her just as hungrily as he’d kissed Dany.

She tasted herself in the kiss, along with traces of Daenerys. His fingers knotted in her hair as his tongue swept her mouth. When he pulled away she was gasping.

As strength returned to her limbs, she slipped to the floor on her knees. Jon knelt as well, and it was the three of them. Missandei urged Daenerys to lie on the area rug, one arm folded behind her head. Still tingling from her orgasms, she wanted to express her gratitude by returning the favor.

“Lie back,” she murmured, peppering Dany’s rounded thighs with kisses. “I always wanted to do this.”

Jon growled, turned on by that tidbit, while Daenerys’s lips curved in a dreamy smile. Missandei pressed tiny kisses to Daenerys’s thighs, slowly moving up to their juncture. Gently she coaxed them apart.

“Open.”

When Daenerys complied Missandei breathed deeply of her musky, tangy scent. Jon had moved behind Missandei, palming her ass, then moving his hands up to toy with her breasts, stroking and squeezing them through the satin of her bra. He dropped a hot kiss on her shoulder and unhooked her bra. As it slid down her arms, she heard him ask, “You got any rubbers, honey?”

It took a moment for her brain, cloudy with lust, to decode the question. Right. Rubbers. He and Daenerys had been together so long, they doubtless had the birth-control issue worked out and dispensed with condoms long ago. But now there was someone new to think about…

“Check my bedroom. The nightstand.” Though she’d be surprised if the package was even open. She mourned the loss of Jon’s heat and hardness as he got up and left for the bedroom. But her sweet Daenerys needed attention, and Missandei gave it her all. She nuzzled Dany’s pussy and slowly drew her tongue along the tender lips of her sex. Daenerys sighed and opened her legs wider in the invitation. Missandei tickled her plump clit with the tip of her tongue. Daenerys jerked.

“You like that, baby?” She used Jon’s pet name for her. Part of Daenerys belonged to her now too.

“Feels amazing.” Daenerys’s free hand found Missandei’s head, stroked her hair. “Don’t stop.”

Missandei playfully nipped her inner thigh, and Daenerys shrieked in surprise. She again got busy, licking and sucking, using all the tricks she knew to make Daenerys feel good.

Jon returned, shirtless, and groaned as he stopped to watch Missandei eating Daenerys’s pussy. “That’s a sight to behold.”

Missandei was too busy to answer, so Daenerys spoke up, her voice thick with desire. “Don’t just stand there, babe. Come join the party.”

“With pleasure.” Making short work of his shoes and jeans, he snugged behind Missandei again and licked the back of her neck. “Found what I was looking for. And a few other fun things as well.”

Missandei’s pulse jumped from the wetness of his tongue, the heat of his breath in her ear, and the naughty promise in his voice.

He admired Daenerys’s pussy over Missandei’s shoulder. “She tastes good, doesn’t she?” He pinched Missandei’s nipple.

“Ahh. Oh, yes.” White heat streaked through Missandei.

“How about it, baby? Does Missandei eat your pussy better than I do?”

Daenerys’s face was flushed, her silver-blonde hair mussed. She rolled her head back and forth on the carpet and laughed softly. “I’m not sure. She’s good, though. Let’s have a contest. You both take turns.“

He chuckled at her naughty suggestion. “Another time. Right now I want to watch Missandei get you off.”

She gave it her best effort but was distracted by the way Jon moved his fingers along her slit, gathering more of her honey. She widened her thighs to give him better access, then jolted when he slipped a finger into her. “Oh!” He withdrew, then thrust two fingers inside, slick with more than just her juices.

“That feel good?” He pumped a few times, and she moaned. The stuff was heating up. The warming lube she’d picked up on a whim and never had a chance to use.

“Oohhh…” Missandei pressed her forehead to Daenerys’s soft thigh.

Daenerys moaned. “Hey, you guys, no fair. Don’t leave me hanging here.”

Jon smacked Missandei’s ass. “You heard her. Get busy, honey. We gotta make our baby come.” He aligned his hips to Missandei’s and thrust his cock into her. “Go down on her. That’s it. Make her come hard.”

Again her lips and tongue softly teased and explored Daenerys, all the while Jon pumped inside her rhythmically. Needles of longing prickled Missandei’s skin, signaling the approach of orgasm. Heat shimmered through her, and desperate to make her new lover climax, she framed Daenerys’s clit in a sucking kiss. Dany groaned and arched. Missandei stiffened as Jon gave one more measured thrust, and sparks crackled through her as she came.

Jon held her hips and carefully withdrew, still hard. He gently released Missandei, and she rolled to her side with a soft sigh. He tore off the condom and knee-walked between Daenerys’s still-splayed thighs. Her eyes were closed. A satisfied smile played on her lips.

He nudged her with his stiff cock. “You ready for me, baby?”

Daenerys’s eyes fluttered open, and her smile became a naughty grin. She lifted her arms and clasped her legs around his waist. “You bet I am, babe.”

He gave her a look hot with lust and tender with love. Missandei’s throat constricted as she watched them together. They weren’t merely fucking. Though their sex was wild and noisy and sweaty, there was nothing dirty about it.

She wanted to be part of it. As Jon hammered into Daenerys, Missandei stroked his back with one hand and rubbed Dany’s thigh with the other. She was touching them both when they came together screaming each other's name.

* * *

That Saturday morning started something between the three of them and it never ended. Society spurned them but they learned to show middle finger a long time ago. They were very good lawyers and know every law in and out. It was why no one dared to voice their displeasure when Jon married Daenerys in the way of the Seven and Missandei in front of the Heart tree and took both of them as his wives.

  
  



End file.
